Not My Room
by mewlingquimlover
Summary: He doesn't go to his room, instead he goes to hers. He knows it's wrong, he knows he should leave but she will not let him. (A different ending to the episode, "Well" (season 1, episode 8). Instead of going to May's room, he goes to Skye's.)


"Grant." Confusion pools her eyes but her hands palm my chest. I move in and she steps back. The door falls shut on it's on.

I keep my eyes locked on hers and her mouth stays open, her fingers press into the material of my shirt. I can still smell the cheap beer off her lips. I take another step and she moves with me, my hands go for her hips but I can't touch her. This is wrong.

So I don't.

The tips of her nails press harder and I can feel the edge of them on my skin. Finally her lips touch each other and she sucks in air through her nose. Each breath has her chest rising and falling. The white of her bra pressing against the thin maroon shirt she is wearing. The material worn and stretched as it hangs off her loosely.

My eyes travel down for the first time and I note she isn't wearing her jeans. It's just her, her in her shirt and panties. I should just look at the floor, take a deep breath and walk away.

"Grant… " She says my name again and I meet her wide eyes. I touch her small wrist, encasing them, holding them beneath my fingers. I pull her hands from my chest, taking a step back from her.

"No." She says sternly.

I let go of her and give her my back. She moves in front of me. Like body magnets, she presses against the front of me but doesn't touch me with her hands. Her head tilts up slightly to look me in the face.

She is shorter then May. She isn't as lethal as May. May I can't hurt. Skye I could. It's still in me, the Berserker Rage.

I move forward though, keeping my hands at my sides in tightly balled fist. She moves with me, keeping me blocked from the door handle. Her back presses against the door now, her face twitches in pain when the snob pokes against her lower back.

"Move." I warn her, the word is almost strangled off my tongue. I'm slipping, I'm falling and I need to get away from her.

"No." She sasses back to me, my hands slap the door by both sides of her head. It echoes in the room but I don't feel the sting against my palm or my finger tips. She jerks slightly but doesn't give in, " I said, no." She fires back, but she is breaking now.

Her words aren't as strong and I can see the slight fear in her eyes as she swallows her own breathe. The way her neck moves as she does it, the strain on her skin there as she looks up at me. It's the length of her flesh there and the thumping pulse pushing against it that has my eyes now.

So visible, so easy to see…

My mouth moves near her pulse, "I could hurt you.. it's not safe. I'm not safe right now." I whisper against her neck, the pulse only moves quicker.

"You won't, I trust you." She whispers back with half conviction in her own words. Does she want me this much, that she will take me as this? "This is wrong, I need to walk away. You deserves better." I tell her, my lips barely touch her skin.

Her body moves against mine, pressing harder into me, to get her point across. My erection strains and begs for release from my jeans. It's now my breaking point.

My mouth presses fully against her neck, sucking against her pulse. My hands fly to her sides, keeping her pinned against me as I take a step back. My fingers move and I palm her soft backside. She get's the point and when I feel her jumping I grab her there, pulling her weight up as she wraps her legs around me.

Her ass feels perfect in my hands.

I pull back from her neck, kissing her shoulder with teeth and purpose. She moans in response and I move back up to her neck, my lips trailing to under her ear as I walk to the bed. Her hips flex into me and I feel my shirt now getting damp with something warm and slightly sticky.

It trills me.

When I reach the bed I pull away from her neck, her fingers hold my face and she looks beautiful and distorted at the same time.

I drop her body against the bed and she locks her eyes on me. I peel my clothes off and she waits on me, I move to her crawl between her open legs. She grabs back a hold of my face and brings her lips to mine.

I don't hesitate and neither does she, I pull her lips between my teeth, she forces my lips open. When our mouths collide and I feel the weight of her kiss I press harder between her legs. I want her to feel what she does to me.

Every inch of it.

She only counters back, pushing her pelvic harder against mine and making feel the soaked cloth between her legs.

I kiss her harder, her fingers move to my hair and I can feel her nails scraping my scalp. I let my tongue explore her mouth with ease before pulling away.

"Now .. " She orders me, face flushed with only one need to be filled. We have danced around each other long enough.

"Tell me you want me Skye." I tease her, bucking my hips against her. She drags her nails down my arms as I hold myself above her in response, a fire in her eyes. "Tell me." I snap at her when I see she isn't giving in. My mouth moves to her neck again, this time it isn't to suck or kiss.

I bite and she whimpers, "Grant … fuck me. Now."

I press my body against her, leaning to the side slightly on one arm as I use one hand to push her panties to the side and guide myself in.

I look her in the face and snap my hips; her mouth flies open and her arms move undermine with hands pressing into my back.

I hold myself on both my arms, bent by her head as my elbows dig into the bed. My hands free and twisting her hair between my fingers.

I start to move, driving inside her wanting body. Her legs move wider and I can feel her knees pressing on my outer sides as she folds her legs. Over and over she squeezes me, her mouth now on my shoulder as I dip my head next to her.

"So tight Skye …." I tell her, moving faster and feeling her clench me as she tries to move into each of my thrust now. It feels like she is swallowing me in a tight sea of pure bliss. I keeping moving, pressing more of my weight into her, making my pelvic bone rub her as I fuck her.

She is jerking under me now and clawing my back, she feels different now as she clenches me and tries to push me out at the same time. _Beautiful spasm._ Her tight inner walls pulse around me as she lets go and hands fall to the bed. I feel liquid spraying against me and it only makes me fuck her harder.

Knowing I made her squirt with just my cock has me now falling over the edge. I pull out quickly and move my own hand up and down my shaft, squeezing it hard, trying to mimic her tight pussy. She watches me and I finally let go too. It falls on her stomach and she smiles at me.

"See .. you didn't hurt me." She tells me, reaching for my face and I let her. I bring my body back against her and feel our mixed release, "But I want too.."


End file.
